Ed's True Love
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Who knew are crazy little hyena could find love...in another species! -Finally Complete-
1. Prolouge

They say love comes it all shapes and forms, and that sometimes it's where you least expect it

Yet this is a tale of how two animals, who aren't even the same species, made it work.

Some would call it odd, some would call it impossible, and others would say it made Timons proposal to Shenzi seem alright.

It's a story about how a crazy, inarticulate, not much going on the the brains department hyena. Fell in love with a hardcore, former outlander lioness.

Hold on to your hats kids, cause this is going to be one wild ride

* * *

**More l8ter**

**Anyone want to take a guess at who are little lady is?**


	2. First Meeting

Our story of romance begins in the Outlands of Pride Rock and it's pridelands

Once the Outlands where a sandy barren wasteland inhabited by lions that were banished there by their own king. Yet since the death of Zira and the peace between Outlander and Pridelander, the Outlands had bloomed into a grassy haven filed with plenty of food for its new predatorinhabitens. The hyena trio, or in this case the trio plus one...and a half.

In the time since Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had eaten their tyrant leader Scar, left the Pridelands by Simbas orders, and returned when they heard of Ziras death, Shenzi and Banzai had finally admited their feelings for eachother and became mates. plus they had a pup, and Shezi was pregnant with their second one (that explains the "half" part).

Shenzi and Banzai were so happy together with their pups. Yet Ed was all alone. Sure he had his friends but he didn't have a mate of his own, it was the story of his life. Ever since he was born he had that goofy look. Also he was born dum so he couldn't talk no matter what. He wasn't a stupid hyena as many depicted him as. Ed was actually rather smart, but nobody ever saw that side of him, and anyone who probably could have died in the fight when the hyenas were loyal to Scar. That or they fled to God knows where.

Bottom line Ed was lonely with mateless in every sence of the word

* * *

Now it so happens that oned ay he was hunting for food near the borders of his territory, looking for a small antilope or zebra to munch on.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pridelands.

Vitani (who guessed it would be her?) was walking towards the Outlands. She wasn't hunting for food or on patrol or anything. She just liked to look at her old home sometimes.

She sat on a small hill that overlooked the Outlands. The warm sun shone on her, and an afternoon breeze swept across her. It was like paradise, yet no matter how much happiness her new Pridelander life gave her it couldn't bring back the one thing she truly missed.

"Nuka," she said to herself.

Her big brother had died a while ago trying to impress their mother, Zira. Sadly it ultimetly led to his doom. Being crushed to death by giant logs.

Vitani and Nuka never really got along much. Heck if you looked up "sibling rivalry" in a dictionary you'd probably see a picture of them.

But you never realize the true value of something until it's taken away from you.

Just then she heard the sound of stampeding feet. Vitani turned her head to see a heard of antelope coming right at her

"What the?!" She said as she jumped out of the way and took cover in a hallow tree

Soon enough the antelope were gone, and Vitani stepped of of the tree. Only to get stuck down by a gray and black blur charging right at her.

"Hey watch it you...hyena?" Vitani said getting up to see who ran into her

"A hyena in the Pridelands?" Vitani said suprised

Ed then got up, shook his head, and looked to see what he hit. Only to see a lioness looking at him

Ed was frozen in fear thinking Vitani might attcak her

"What are you doing here?" Vitani asked "Are you the one who caused that stampede?"

Ed nodded.

"You almost got me killed!" Vitani said

Ed began to try and explain himself in his own language. Which was useless since Vitani couldn't understand him

"What are you saying?" Vitani asked "Wait is this some kind of distractio? Simba always said hyenas were tricky and deciving creatures," she thought

Pretty soon Vitani and Ed were fighting on the edge of the Outlands.

"Take this you heartless devil dog," Vitani said as she proceeded to pounce on Ed

Yet sadly Ed kicked her off of him and she proceeded to roll off the edge of the Pridelands. Which meant she was going to fall into a crocidile filled river

"Help! Help me!" Vitani cried as she hung onto the edge of the cliff with the crocidiles below

Just then she felt Ed's mouth on her soulder and pull her away from the danger below

"Huh? Why did you save me?" Vitani asked

Ed began to try to produce some kind of words

"Lio...Lion...Lioness gi...rl...pretty," Ed managed to say

"Um...Well...Thanks," Vitani said a bit confussed

Just then the two felt as if they were getting closer to eachother.

And they kissed

* * *

**Whoa!** **Didn't see that coming** **did you?**

**More l8ter**

* * *


	3. BIG PROBLEM!

Ed and Vitani countinued to kiss for a few moments.

Just then Vitani pushed him away from her

"Wh...at wro...ng lioness girl?" Ed managed to say

"This...we can't do this. You're a hynea and I'm a lion. If Simba found out you we're here and that we...kissed he'd anailate you," Vitanisaid "Hurry you got to leave, I think I hear lionesses coming,"

Ed obeyed and started to leave. Yet just before he ran off he turned back to her

"Me Ed," he said

"Ed," Vitani said "My names Vitani,"

"Vitani," Ed said and then went home

"Hey Vitaniwho were you talking to?" Kovu asked as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere

"Kovu!?" Vitani said startled "I-I-was talking to myself,"

"But I could have sworn I heard you say someones name," Kovu said

"Sometimes I come over and talk to myself. And sometimes I think I see Nukaand I think I'm talking to him," Vitani said

"Really? So likes your tryingto call him from the dead or something?" Kovu

"Ya, I think I accually saw him today," Vitani said

"Wow...Hey how did you get that bite mark?" Kovu asked as he suddenly noticed Ed's bite mark he gave to Vitani when he saved her

"I-I just..." Vitani began to say

"We should get that looked at," Kovu said "Come on lets go see Simba."

With that Vitani went with his brother to see their king. While they were walking though Vitani looked back to the Outlands

"Ed," she said to herself

* * *

Meanwhile

Ed was walking home with a smile on his face. He had gotten his first kiss, and a girlfriend

He was as happy as Timon when he finds a ton of bugs

"Hey Ed what's with the big smile?" Banzai asked as he noticed Ed was unusually happy

"Vitani," Ed said

**"HE TALKS!" **Shenzi, Banzai, and their pup (Mikka, a girl pup) said

"Ed find pretty girl," Ed said

"You found a pretty girl?" Banzai said

"Ed find pretty girl," Ed said again

"Whoa never thought Ed could find himself a girlfriend," Shenzi said

"Vitani," Ed said

"Her name's Vitani?" Banzai asked

Ed nodded

"Wow. Can we meet her one day?" Shenzi asked

Just then Ed realized something. If Shenzi and Banzai found out Vitani was a lion they'd freak out

"Vitani leave," Ed said "Live far away,"

"Well that's no big deal. She'll come back one day won't she? Then we can meet her,"

Ed started to sweat alittle

"Ya...meet Vitani," Ed said

* * *

**Ed and Vitani got a big problem**

**Can they work around it?**

**What will happen if Simba finds out?**

**l8ter **


	4. Bigger Problem!

Vitani sat upon Pride Rock

Simba was off hunting with the lionesses and Kovu was off messing with Kiara, so she was by herself basically.

She was lost in her thoughts as she stared up at the afternoon sky

"Ed," she said to herself

While it was true that goofy hyena saved her life, and was friendly, unlike how Simba portrayed them. The basci fact was still there She was a lion, he was a hyena. It couldn't work out. Yet no matter how many times she said that her heart just wouldn't listen. Everytime she said his name it would beat alittle faster. Not out of fear, out of love. She was in love with a hyena.

"No forget it Vitani," she thought to herself "It just..."

"Vitani," a voice said interupting her thoughts

The lioness turned her head to see Ed standing right behind her

"Ed! What are you doing here?!" Vitani asked shocked by his apperance

"Ed give flowers," Ed said as he dropped some flowers that were in his mouth near her

"Um that's very kind Ed but you shouldn't be here. If Simba gets back he'll,"

"Ed know," Ed said "Ed don't care. Ed want to be with Vitani, Ed love Vitani,"

Vitani was shocked for a brief moment. Ed loved her, and she loved him.

"Ed know that Vitani and Ed can't be together here. Ed and Vitani leave Pridelands and be happy,"

"Ed I..."

"A hyena!" A mysterious voice said

Vitani and Ed looked to see Nala staring right at them, ready to attack

* * *

**Ut-oh**

**What will happen to Ed and Vitani now?**

**l8ter**


	5. Secrets out

"Vitani back away," Nala said ready to attack Ed

"No Nala this...this isn't what you think," Vitani said

"He bit you," Nala said noticing the bite mark Ed had left when he saved Vitani

"No please let me..." Vitanis sentence was cut short as Nala began to attack Ed

**"No hyena hurts my family!" **She said as tried to claw at Eds face

"No Nala stop!" Vitani said as she threw Nala off Ed

"Nala...why did you...?"

**"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!" **Vitani yelled "Are you okay Ed?"

"Ed oka...ouch!" Ed screamed in pain. Nala had gotten a few blows in on Ed after all

"Can you walk?" Vitani asked

"Ed walk," Ed said

With that Vitani took Ed home

Nala was dumbfounded by the whole thing

"A lioness helping a hyena?" she thought

* * *

A short while later

Vitani and Ed came to the edge og the boarder that split the Outlands and Pridelands

"Ed thank Vitani," Ed said as he gave her another kiss

"You're welcome Ed," Vitani said

"Ed look out a lioness!" Banzai said as he prepaired to fight Vitani. Yet right as he was about to strike her Ed got in his way, making himself a sheild for her

"Banzai no hurt Vitani!" Ed said

**"THAT'S VITANI!?" **Banzai said shocked "B-b-b-b-but...oh," Banzai fainted

"Should we take him with us?" Vitani asked

Ed nodded and help put Banzai on her back

"Vitani meet Shenzi" Ed said

"Um Ed I don't think that's a good idea," Vitani told him

"Ed protect Vitani," Ed said

* * *

Meanwhile

Shenzi was busy eatting some zebra with Mikka

"Mommy where's daddy?" Mikka asked

"I don't know sweety. He really should have...Oh my gosh!" Shenzi siad noticing Vitani walking over with Ed and an unconsis Banzai

"Relax he fainted," Vitani said

"Ed why are...Is this Vitani?" Shenzi asked

Ed nodded

Shenzi was so shocked she thought her water would break right there

"Um...**WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" **

Vitani began to tell Shenzi the story of how Vitani and Ed and everything else

* * *

Back in the Pridelands Simba had returned with the lionesses from the hunting

"Um Nala is everything okay?" Simba said noticing she had a sort of confussed look on her face

"Simba I something to tell you," Nala said as she told her story of what happened with Vitani

* * *

**Secrets out**

**Will Ed and Vitanis love cause a joining of two rivals?**

**Or will it mean doom?**

**Or is there a 3rd option?**

**l8ter**


	6. Home No More

"And that's the whole story," Vitani said as she finished he little story to Shenzi

"Wow...Who would've thought," Shenzi said suprised by the lionesses tale

"Yeah it kinda is I guess," Vitani said. Just then she noticed it was getting close to sunset

"It's getting dark, Simba and the others will be woundering where I am," Vitani said as she was getting ready to leave. But was stopped when Ed grabbed onto her back leg

"Lionesses may hurt Vitani," Ed said

"Don't worry Ed, I'm a tough girl I can take care of myself," Vitani said. Ed let go and watched his girlfriend go back to her home

Just then Banzai woke up from his unconsis state

"What'd I miss?" he asked

* * *

As Vitani got back to Pride Rock she began to feel a bit uneasy, mostly cause all the other lionesses where starring at her with disgusted looks

"What's going on?" she thought

"There she is Simba," Nala said as she pointed at her

Simba stepped down from the rock in front of Vitani

"How could you do such a thing?!" he barked at her

"Do what?" Vitani asked confussed

"Do play dumb. **You helped a hyena!"** Simba yelled

"B-b-but," Vitani studdered

"You know how hyenas are. Did you forget the story I told you of how my father died. And how that led to your mother living her life in a lie!" (the hyenas ate Scar and Zira wanted to kill Simba)

"YOU'RE WRONG NOT ALL HYENAS ARE LIKE THAT! **THAN HYENA SAVED MY LIFE!" **

**"WHAT!?" **Simba said really suprised now "If a hyena helped you it's only so he can probably gain your trust and use you to take over are lands! All they want to to take are food and watch us suffer!"

"You don't know anything! Kings are supposed to be wise but you're just a stuborn jackass! You never bother to take in oth..." Vitani's setence was cut short as Simba stapped her across the face

"Don't you ever, ever, EVER! Call me that again." Simba said

Vitani got up from the blow she got, tears forming in her eyes

"You said we where all one in this circle of life thing. Where are they in it huh?!" Vitani screamed as she ran away

"Vitani!" Kovu said as he was about to chase after her, but was stopped

"No, let her go. She has to learn a lesson," Simba said

* * *

**First off sorry I know I said this would be up on Monday. Stupid computer had to break down dang it!**

**Anyway I'm gonna throw some suprise twists in here in the next chapter.**

**And lets just say "It's good to have the support of a big brother" **

**and **

**"You'll be seeing spots"**

**l8ter**


	7. Suprise Twist!

Vitani countinued to run away from her home, it was dark now but the full moon still would have allowed one to she her tears running down her face.

Eventually her legs gave out and she just fell on the ground sobbing some more

"Why? Why dose it have to be like this? WHY CAN'T I BE WITH THE ONE I LOVE?!" Vitani cried out

"Whoa. I haven't seen you cry this much since the day I went bye-bye," a mysterious voice said

"What?" Vitani said turning around "But you...you're..."

"Hey sis," Nuka said as he walked over to his little sister

"But...How are you?" Vitani managed to say

"What? Just because I'm dead dosen't mean I still can't be here to help you out?" Nuka said

Vitani was silent for a brief moment "Um...I don't know," she finally managed to say "But how can you help me?"

"You want to be with Ed right?" Nuka asked

Vitani nodded

"We'll here you go," Vitanis brother said as he touched her chest

Just then a flash of light filled the Pridelands for a brief moment

"W-what just happened?" Vitani asked as her eyes reajusted to the darkness

"Go look at your reflection," Nuka said as he began to fade away

"Wait don't..." Vitani said but it didn't matter. Nuka was gone

"Look at my reflection?" Vitani said trying to understand what her brother meant. Soon enough she was on her way to a watering hole.

Soon enough she found one near the boarder of the Pridelands. She gazed into the water to see...

"A hyena? No wait. **THAT'S ME!!!"** Vitnai screamed in pure shock.

* * *

Meanwhile with Simba and the others

"She's been gone to long I'm going out to look for her," Kovu said

"Fine," Simba said

With that the young lion was off in search of his sister

* * *

**Well that'll be a strange meeting**

**"Hi bro I'm your sister, oh and I'm a hyena now,"**

**How will Kovu cope with that?**

**And dose this mean that she and Ed can be together forever?**

**l8ter**


	8. Bye Brother

Kovu continued to search in for his sister, the light of the full moon iluminating his way

"Vitani where are you?" he said

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Vitani continued to stare at her reflection of the hyena in the water. The hyena of course being her

"Nuka what did you do?" Vitani said

Just then she heard a sound coming from some tall grass a sort distance away from her

"Oh no," Vitani said thinking it may be a lioness

"Vitani!" a voice said from the grass

Vitani was shocked at whos voice it was

"Huh! Why is he here?" Vitani said

Just then the person stepped out into view.

"Ed?!" Vitani said

"Who you?" Ed said

"Ed it's me Vitani," Vitani said

"But Vitani lion. You hyena," Ed said

"Yes I know, it's complicated." Vitani said "But Ed it's really me. You saved me from the alligators, and then I saved you from Nala. Ed look into my eyes. It's me"

Ed took a good long look at her and he knew in his heart that this was Vitani

"Vitani," Ed said

"Yes Ed it's really me," she said

"Ed want to make sure Vitani okay," Ed said

"Well that's very nice Ed. But you should leave, what if a li..."

Just then Vitani heard another familar voice

"Kovu?" she said

Then Kovu appearded

"Vitani are you..? HYEANAS!" Kovu said once he saw Ed and her hyena sister

Kovu got ready to swing his paw at the girl hyena but not before Ed got in the way. Making himself a sheild for her

"What are you vile creatures doing in the Pridelands?!" Kovu yelled

"Kovu," Vitani said

"What?' Kovu sais suprised by how the hyena knew his name "How do you know my..?"

Just then Ed sprung back and attacked Kovu. The two wrestled in the dirt for a short while until Vitani spoke up.

**"STOP IT! JUST STOP! PLEASE**!" She yelled "Ed get off of my brother!" Vitani ordered

Ed did as he was told

"Brother?" Kovu said once again confussed. Then it hit him "Vitani? Is that you?"

"Yes," Vitani said

"What?! But how did..?"

"It's a long story," Vitani said

"I can't take you back home looking like this. What do you think Simba will do?" Kovu said

At that moment Vitani realized why Nuka did what he did to her. He wanted her to be happy with her boyfriend

"I'm not going back," Vitani said as she stood next to Ed "I'm going to live on with the one I love,"

"But Simba..." Kovu began

"Tell him I've decided to leave the pride never to return," Vitani said

"I'll miss you," Kovu said

Vitani came over to her brother and gave him a kiss goodbye

"I'll miss you to," she said

With that Kovu watched as Ed and Vitani went to the Outlands. Both happy that they had found true love

* * *

**The end**


End file.
